macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Mac + Jack
Mac + Jack is the 12th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of MacGyver. Synopsis When Mac and Jack are trapped inside Mac’s house, which his nemesis, The Ghost, has rigged with explosives, Mac uses a karaoke mic and an audio transformer to let the team know that this bomb is a distraction for a bigger one. Also, through flashbacks, Mac and Jack’s contentious first meeting unfolds. Plot Notes * This episode takes place in Afghanistan. * Samantha Cage, Murdoc, Mac's Dad and Harry MacGyver were all mentioned, but did not appear. * Jack Dalton killed 4 people with 2 bullets in the Afghanistan flashback. * The Ghost returns. * The house Mac and Bozer live in belonged to Mac's Grandfather, Harry MacGyver. The mortgage is paid off, and it is presumed to be in Mac's name. * This is the first episode to show Mac driving, while Jack rides shot gun. * Samantha Cage apologized for ruining Mac's Christmas Party after she was shot.Bullet + Pen * Jack Dalton told Angus MacGyver he knew his last EOD mentor died while on duty with him. Wrench * Riley Davis informed Wilt Bozer, The Ghost killed Mac's EOD mentor in Afghanistan and tried to blow up Jack last year at the UN. Wrench Deaths Death Count Jack Dalton's Kill Count * Jack Dalton killed 4 people Jack Dalton's Kill Count Quotes (Flashback) Colonel Martinez: If it were up to me, I'd ship you both out. Make you somebody else's problem. But orders are orders. Sergeant Jack Dalton, meet Specialist Angus MacGyver. Your new EOD tech. Angus MacGyver: What? Colonel Martinez: Dalton's your new overwatch. Jack Dalton: You can't be serious. Colonel Martinez: Find a way to work together or I'll find a way to get rid of you. (Flashback) Jack Dalton: "Angus MacGyver"? What kind of name is that? Sounds like a new burger at Carl's Jr., don't it, boys?. Pretty embarrassing. Angus MacGyver: Well a guy named after a hamburger just pinned your ass in front of your buddies (Flashback) Angus MacGyver: You know, I've heard about you, too, Dalton. Jack Dalton: Oh, yeah? Angus MacGyver: Yeah, yeah. Mostly that you're an opinionated, loudmouth knuckle-dragger who's only stuck with me 'cause I'm the most junior EOD tech and nobody's gonna work with you. Jack Dalton: Yeah, well, thanks to this opinionated, loudmouth knuckle-dragger, every bomb nerd I've ever protected has made it home to his loved ones, so I must be doing something right, Angus. (Flashback) Jack Dalton: Let me tell you something. I got 64 days left until I ship back home. 64. And nothing, I mean nothing, especially not some scrawny, blonde-haired know-it-all is gonna keep me from seeing Texas again. You hear me, slick? Angus MacGyver: Believe me, slick, I can't wait to put you on that plane myself. (Flashback) Jack Dalton: And since we're gonna be working together, I think it's only fair I lay some ground rules. Rule number one: we don't ever, ever touch Jack Dalton's stuff again. You understand me? Angus MacGyver: Rule number two: we don't ever, ever refer to ourselves in the third person. Who does that?! Jack Dalton: Whatever, man. Angus MacGyver: Let's just focus on one thing at a time. Like, uh, surviving today. Jack Dalton: That'd be cool, wouldn't it? Angus MacGyver: Super cool. Angus MacGyver: All right, that's official. That's every door and every window. Even that secret escape hatch I installed is rigged. Jack Dalton: You have a secret escape hatch in this house and you never told me about it? Angus MacGyver: Oh, yeah, well, I did. It's not much of a secret anymore. (Flashback) Jack Dalton: Now, we need to get on the same page, kid, and I mean right now. That is, if you want to keep breathing. Next time you wait for me to take my position before you go scampering off like that, you hear me? Angus MacGyver: I, uh, I didn't think you were coming with me. Thanks. Jack Dalton: Yeah, you're welcome! Angus MacGyver: It's a new type of explosive with an energy density of 33 kilojoules per gram, which is three times that of HMX. Jack Dalton: English, pal. Tell them in English. Charlie Robinson: We need to get somebody down here, who can get- Wilt Bozer: I drove a garbage truck one summer as research for a movie I was making. Trash Men Vs. Zombies. Shocked I never saw that one in theaters. Wilt Bozer: You're a hater. Matilda Webber: We found the second bomb downtown. Charlie is starting to disarm it now. Unfortunately, he says it's even bigger than yours. Jack Dalton: Oh, come on, now, Matty. It's not a competition, all right? Jack Dalton: Have you ever disarmed bombs that are connected to each other before? Angus MacGyver: No. Why does that matter? Jack Dalton: That's not really what I want to hear. Angus MacGyver: We're gonna have to be very careful. Jack Dalton: Will you please stop telling me to be careful? I am Mr. Careful. My middle name is careful. Angus MacGyver: Your name is Mr. Jack Careful Careful? Jack Dalton: Better than Angus, I'll tell you that much. (Flashback) Jack Dalton: Can't you follow one simple order? How is the world's slowest bomb tech gonna defuse this thing in a minute and a half? You see that? Angus MacGyver: I know. Guess I'm just gonna have to figure it out, aren't I? Jack Dalton: What's the matter with you? The only reason I'm not running for my life is 'cause I'm sitting directly on top of it. You're not. Get out of here. Don't you know a lost cause when you see one? Angus MacGyver: No, I don't. One of my many character flaws. Angus MacGyver: Hey, Bozer? I need you to break into Mrs. Schwartz's house next door and steal her DVD player. Wilt Bozer: ...All right. Matilda Webber: Get the power company on the phone. I want this entire neighborhood dark in ten minutes. Wilt Bozer: I can do it in two. I just need a wet towel, a broomstick and a ladder. What? You think this is the first time Mac's asked me to blow out the power in the neighborhood? Please. Jack Dalton: You know, there is a silver lining to all this. If it doesn't work, it'll be over in an instant. You know me, I ain't afraid of death, I just don't want there to be any pain. Angus MacGyver: Could you have imagined, when we first met back in Afghanistan, that we were gonna be standing on a massive IED in my own house in Los Angeles? Jack Dalton: Hey, I can't believe you saved me from the massive IED I stumbled upon in Kabul. You remember that one? Huh? Yeah, I feel like I've been playing with house money ever since. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Jack Dalton: Well, I'm ready. Are you? Angus MacGyver: Nobody I'd rather die with, man. Jack Dalton: Me neither. Angus MacGyver: You're not crying on me, are you? Jack Dalton: No, man. Deltas don't cry, dawg. Angus MacGyver: The bombs are disconnected. Jack Dalton: Sweet! Angus MacGyver: Just please, no loud noises yet. We still have two very powerful bombs to disarm. It's gonna take me a while. Jack Dalton: Right, right. We still have to unboomify the twins. I jumped the gun on that one, I'm sorry....Hey, hey, you-you want a soda? Angus MacGyver: Yes. (Flashback) Angus MacGyver: I thought you went home. Jack Dalton: Well, almost did. It's a funny thing. There I was, boarding my transport, just 15 hours between me and the great state of Texas, and then it hits me: that poor little bomb nerd with the silly hamburger name ain't gonna make it two days in the sandbox without me watching his back. So I turned around, walked off that plane and signed up for another tour, under the condition I'm paired with you, of course...And before you go gettin' big-headed, I didn't do it for you, I did it for my country. I got a sneaky suspicion you're a little too valuable to Uncle Sam to lose just yet. Trivia * Isabel Lucas is credited, but does not appear. * ''Riley Davis: I think it's time for you to get on your Hurt Locker suit, Charlie.'' This is a reference to the 2008's movie 'The Hurt Locker' where Jeremy Renner stars as Staff Sergeant William James during the Iraq War as a bomb defuser. Cast Others * Rob Treveiler as FBI Saic Joseph * Todd Anthony Manaigo as SWAT Commander Kevin Hong * Jay Devon Johnson as Colonel Martinez * Garfield Wedderburn as Delta * Anthony Nguyen as Bomb Squad Officer * Tenaya Cleveland as Trauma Surgeon References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes